


oh well (12/29/14)

by dannywrites



Series: For Her [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2977124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannywrites/pseuds/dannywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thought of this while thinking of Her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh well (12/29/14)

**Author's Note:**

> minor mention of abuse, if you interpret it like that.

i forget  things often

ask my parents and they’ll agree

but when i think of what we’ve done

it all comes back to me

i didn’t remember when the sub picked up the hw

but i remember when my mom yelled

yelled red gusts out of her lungs, burning with hurt

i didn’t want  to remember her anger

but the words stuck to my ears, stuck to my soul

maybe the same happened with you

id prefer you to be stuck to my soul

to have your words follow me forever

i[ wonder](hope) if you feel the same


End file.
